


Apple Thief 2

by CiciRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Historical, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape Aftermath, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain
Summary: ”Now she is spick-and-span, there is nothing more that we can take from her." Man in red scarf says, but youngest keeps smirking to my way. He takes few steps towards me and kneels on front of me."Expect her honor." He smiles dirty and grabs my head to his fingers. He tries to reach my lips with his, but I avoid them simply by switching my head to the right."You really believe that she is virgin, Raid?"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Apple Thief 2

**Author's Note:**

> My older (circa 2014) story as well, continuation to the Apple Thief. Contains more non-consensual elements than the first one.

After Alaa agreed to spare my life, I felt like I owned something to him still. I tried to forget about what happened, but it was hard and thought hunted me for weeks. I decided that I should try find him again and ask, if he wanted to put me in the training. Life as small time thief was hard, in the busy streets of this village and I needed to learn how to defend myself. After all, I was petite and weak and in case if somebody tries to attack me, I would end up dead. Because of my many thefts and reputation, I was outlaw and wanted by many. I avoided some streets, because of those sellers who regonized me. They maybe didn't knew my name, but my face told them enough. Also, guards wasn't my best of friends, I was pretty much alone in this town. Getting terms with Alaa will maybe help me, thought it may be dangerous to tangle up business with raiders. If you in some point betray them, you are gone. Thought it seems that I doesn't have another option. I have choosen my path in crime and I only do honor for my kind, if I die as one of them. 

So I packed my few items, small bag of coins, blade and some food to light piece of fabric. I tied them together with band of leather strap and I was ready to go. I left my small hole in corner of street, what I used to call home and tried dogde every thoughts about regret. I'm born to be wander, there is no place for me to stay. Maybe this town has been current residence for me for while, but its time to move on. Oddly, leaving doesn't hurt my heart that much, I'm so used to it. Its impossible to keep anything in life as stabile, I have understanded that. My journey will maybe be long or then short, there is now way to tell that beforehand. At least I know that I'm heading to the forest first. Band of rogues doesn't usually loiter around the town, only when they have objective in there. Forest is more safe option, its quiet and they also can easily launch attack from there. So sand trails are not safest option to ride or walk in case of bandits. Luckily I have blade for protection if needed and only few coins in my patch. So robbering or killing me won't make them that rich. 

I exited the town and entered egde of begin of the sand trail. It had deep stamps of hoovers. This was path way between other towns and people used it to ride with horses. Unofortunately, nearly horse stable was empty at the moment, so I needed to start walking instead. I sighed and noticed bucket of water next to the stable and downed it to my face. Instant freshness was what I needed and I throwed bucket back to he ground. At the same moment, stable keeper came back and I got almost noticed. I switched quickly side to the rear of the building and I heard him cursing about downed bucket. I stayed so close to the barn and tried not to breath too heavily. I waited for while to him to leave and then I heard pleasant sound. Horse neighted loudly and man speaked to it. After few minutes, he finally left with bucket and I sneakily jumped into barn from the small hole in to wall.   
"Hiya there." I greeted dark brown colored horse, who nodded it head and briefly waved its tail. I took it from the leather strap and walked that beautyful creature outside. No one was around, so I jumped to horse's back and commanded it to gallop. Quickly, town was left far behind, when me and my new horsey friend started whole new chapter in our adventure.

I traveled few miles on horseback. Trail seemed quiet, but trees and bushes still creeped me out. At least I wasn't alone, when I had Zarar with me now. I didn't knew his real name so I decided to call him that, because he galloped fast, leaving only dust behind him. Maybe I'm able to flee, if I get in the trouble in middle of the forest. I'm not ready for the combat, because bandits are never alone. They attack in groups to overwhelm their victim or victims. Usually they don't take prisoners, because its easy to hide bodies in the woods. I'm terrified about thought, but Zarar's quiet neighting keeps me bit calmed. I keep look around me and gently tap to horse's lap with my legs. Zarar sprints and I feel bit safer, when we pass some big green bushes.   
"Good boy." I say to Zarar, who nods his head and starts walking slower. 

We keep riding about an hour, but time feels like infinity. Same trail seems to continue for forever, any towns or even cottages can't be seen anywhere. Thought small well by the trail is welcomed sign and I hop off Zarar's back and took him next to water. We both are thirsty, so this is true relief. I land on my knees next to the well I take good amount of water between my palms. Before it runs out back to the ground, I splash coldness to my face. Unfortunately, I don't have bucket with me, so Zarar needs to stretch his neck in order to drink water from well. Quickly I took some water to drink it myself, before I let my horsey in front of it. This may be last place of freshment for the long time, so we need to enjoy it as much as we can. Thought we can't stay put in one place for long time. I sit on the ground and open my patch. I have some dry bread and rye with me, not best lunch, but I'll will cope with them.  
"Here you go." I said, when Zarar lifted his muzzle up to eat some rye off my hand. I can't offer much, but I'm sure he appreciates it. Horse takes food and starts chewing it, looking calm. I bite my bread, what tastes to nothing at all. I'm hungry, but can't help it. My stomach crowls violently, when I get up, ready to proceed. Zarar neighs again, looking nervous. He starts struggle against, when I grab the leather strip.   
"Calm down, boy." I hiss, facing my horse, when he protests more loudly. Zarar lifts his front hoovers up and neighs aggressively. He shrugs his head and suddenly makes fuzz over something. Then I turn over and see evil looking snake hissing at me. Its in defending stand, showing of its tongue and rocking back and worth.   
"Dear god." I blaze and try calm Zarar down, by pulling the strap. Its still panicking over the snake, what will most likely bite me, not him. I need to get on Zarar's back, but he may throw me to the ground, if I straddle terrified horse now.   
"Zarar." I called him by the name, what he doesn't regonize. He neighted again and snake was still hissing on its still. I looked back and saw that it was too close my ankle. Thought I was wearing long cape over my dress, snake bites would still be fatal, if this happens to be toxic one.

Horse didn't responded, so I quickly took blade from my opened patch. Its not maybe best weapon of choice against angry snake, flame would be better option. I tried to avoid quick movements, my blade drawn ready on front of me. If snake jumps on me, I can cut it with knife and try convience Zarar that he is safe. I don't want to kill snake over nothing, but I have to do something. I walk closer the mean looking, black snake with lighter stripes. It keeps hissing and strecthes it neck closer to me. He is ready to bite, but misses my arm. Before it can launch new attack, I whip my blade in the air, hitting black creature briefly.   
"Back off." I hiss to it and snake hisses back, looking now even angrier. I slash few times more and wound it. Zarar is calmer, when I finish snake off, giving fatal blow to its neck with sharp blade. Snake falls motionless to the ground, with bloody wounds and I put my blade back to my patch.   
"Okay, Zarar. Lets move." I tell my horse and hop back to its back. 

We continue further into woods, sky is getting darker and hinting upcoming rain. I feel bit unsafe again, but Zarar helps to those feelings. If storm comes, we have to find some place to hide. Snakes are only hazards in long forest, actually they are smallest of my worries. Zarar dislikes them a lot and tries to be stubborn. He is essantial for survival, but of course animal doesn't know that. It only wants to survive himself, not protect me. After all, I snitched him just few hours ago, he must miss his owner. I'm glad that he still stucks with me, even when he had fat change to run away and left me for dead. Thinking about that, I pat his back and thank him silently. Then I lift my head and gaze new view. We have arrived to the small river. Water looks so bright blue and clean, when I hop of Zarar's back and walk with him closer.   
"Look, Zarar." I gasp breathtaking. Like paradise middle of the forest. Without further thinking, I drop my cape and dress to the field, next to the rock and run to the river for nice cold bath. Water rised quickly, when I proceed away from the coast and eventually dived in. It felt so good, cold water against warm skin. I dived in few times, like a fish in the water and then stood up, gasping for breath and letting out small laugh. My wet hair splashed down my shoulders and I felt few drops of water on my eyelashes. My toes touched sandy bottom of river, when I stood up, looking at Zarar. Thought while I was having fun in the water, he had had some company. Few men was around Zarar, who whipped his tail and neighted loudly. My purse was there and most likely my coins was gone. I gasped in surprise and dived back in. They didn't noticed me yet, so I just need to wait, even they took all of my stuff. 

I stayed low in the water for the while, waiting them to leave. I was angry, not just to them, but for myself letting my guards down like that. Fortunately I was hidden, but poor Zarar was in middle of the raid. I may lose my companion, but can't do nothing about it from here. They loitered around for long time, I got cold in the river. I shivered, but reminded myself that I can't blow my cover now. I'm half naked and defendless. Zarar may scare them away by keeping loud or kicking, but he was again panicking. Ah, that scaried horse is useless in times like this. Then I realize that he fighting, because men is going to take him with them. One of them pulls Zarar by the strip and second hits in the rear for sign to keep moving. I can't hear what they are talking, but I can feel my confidence rebuilding. Zarar may be useless, but he is mine now. Determined, I walk back to coast, when they are not looking and quickly pull my clothes back on. I put my hood on and then notice my blade loitering on the ground. Now I don't hesitate, when I draw my blade and walk towards them.  
"Hey, that is my horse." I grunt between my teeth and wait to get attention all of three men. 

They are tall, strong builded and wearing light shirts, loose pants and large leather belts to carry equipment. There is no doubt, that I'm faced with bandits. They have many knifes on their belt and red or black hoods, hanging as tube scarfs on their necks. Men behind Zarar seems biting small wooden stick between his teeth and gazes at me longly. He looks quite young, but haves small black beard along spiky hair of the same color. Men next and of front of Zarar looks bit older, but have similiar hairstyle than their younger companion. They look at me briefly, before younger spits stick from his mouth.   
"Its our horse now, and so are the coins that we found loitering on ground." He says and then gives look to my blade.   
"You can't stab a shit with that." Man mocks, letting out fascinating grin.   
"It still leaves you with wound that bleeds." I reply, biting my teeth and looking at Zarar. He looks so sad, that I feel angry. Man laughs and looks at his companions.   
"Okay, child. Proceed, I don't have time to play with you." He grits and walks back to his group. I stand my still, looking to the ground. Slowly I lift up my blade and repeat my words, that all of them hear them.   
"He is my horse and I'm going to fight for him." I give them blazing look, biting my teeth, ready to my furious mode. 

Youngest turns slowly around, now gazing me back with serious eyes. He nods to his friend to tie Zarar to nearly tree. He looks at me with sad eyes, when I smile back to him. Youngest and his another friend walks towards me and took off their weapons, blades similiar to mine. Third man ties Zarar to the tree and then comes to them ready to battle.  
"You can't stand a chance." Man wearing red scarf murmurs and swips his blade on his hand. Younger looks at me and I gaze back. He is holding his small blade similiar than me, with three fingers, thumb near the edge. His equipment is more effective than mine, because its made for robbering and slaughtering. If he gets to stab me, wound will be small and deep. On neck, stomach or at artery it could be deadly. Its small chance that I stay alive and so whole idea of fighting with them feels suicidal. I have to be quick, to wound them and then run away with Zarar. If battle longnens odds of my survival drop vitally. Three versus one, I get easily overwhelmed and with many stab wounds on my body, bleeding to death is unavoidable. I try think of my tactics, when youngest makes his first move and slashes his blade near my face. I avoid it easily and kick back, my feet landing to above his knee. He swings back and then commands others to surround me.   
"Stop fooling around." Youngest hisses and I'm caught off guard again, when man wearing red scarf goes behind me and grabs my arms. I try struggle myself free, but he keeps me firmly on my still. Third man puts his blade back to belt, while youngest walks to me holding his blade.   
"Get your blade off me." I grunt, when he removes my hood with tip of blade. 

Man smiles to me briefly and throws his blade to the air backwards and captures it to his hand again. I keep my eyes on him, while his friend loosens his grib and eventually lets me go.   
"You are thief, aren't you? Travelling alone, with probably stolen horse, hood on." He questions then and sticks his blade to the sand. I see his friend counting my coins and putting them to his pocket.   
"Thats not any of your business." I state defiantly and put my blade back to depth of cape. Now when have I lost my patch, I'm not able carry much. I still have to get Zarar back, he looks lonely next to the tree. I could make quick attack, stun nearest man and then make run for it. It would be great risk and not too wise.  
"One small thief against three bandits, not that wise, kid." Youngest says, when I'm caught with my thoughts to attack him.   
"We got her money already and if we take also horse, there is nothing more to take." Third men makes notice and youngest looks at me again, grinning.  
"Her blade, Yousef. So kid can't defend herself." Man says.   
"Take it." He commands, and man called Yousef and second man tries rob me of my weapon. I still have my legs and arms, so I fight angrily back. Unfortunately, red scarf man captures me again and shoves me to the ground, holding me by my cape collar. I gaze him back, defeated, when he grobes my chest, searching for the blade. Youngest and Yousef stands near him and I can register small grin on their faces.   
"I found it, boss." Man then says and pulls my weapon away from my reach. I gasp heavily, when he puts the blade onto his belt, me still laying on the ground. 

"Now she is spick-and-span, there is nothing more that we can take from her." Man in red scarf says, but youngest keeps smirking to my way. He takes few steps towards me and kneels on front of me.   
"Expect her honor." He smiles dirty and grabs my head to his fingers. He tries to reach my lips with his, but I avoid them simply by switching my head to the right.   
"You really believe that she is virgin, Raid?" Second man askes, I don't yet know his name. Raid, whom hands I'm right now, laughs a little again and takes me by my collar, forcing me to my knees in front of him. Then he grabs my hair and forces my head to the ground, pressing it tough enough.   
"I'm not." I hiss between my teeth, but Raid pretends that he didn't heard that. Quickly young man rolls my long dress up to my lower back and uses his other hand to get rid of his own pants. He grunts, when he pulls out his yet soft member and strokes it few times. I'm not able to see, what is going on, but I can feel first one and then two fingers on my clit and seconds later on my opening. He wets his fingers on his mouth and then pushes them in me. At that point, I let out short moan, enjoying few fingers thrusting inside me. Thought I keep thinking about Raid member's size. I'm bit afraid if he is big.

"Yeah, but what if you gain reputation as three men's whore?" Raid blows to my ear with husky, dark, sexy sounding voice, withdrawing his fingers. I swallow lump from my throath following him to rip off my panties and pulling me closer by wrapping his arms around my tights.   
"Raid, she is goddamn kid." Yousef, who is the oldest, says with disgust, but that doesn't slow the youngest down a bit. I whimper a bit, when he swipes his hand once more to take care part of my dress hanging on top of my bottom. I can feel his head pressed against my wet opening. I whine in aching pleasure, when his hard member is ready to intrude and penetrate me deeply. There I'm, between the crystalize river and sand trail, on my knees, horny and cocky bandit boss on my back. He reminds me bit of Alaa, both are handsome and ah so arrogant. Also, soon both of them have fucked me.   
"Well, I'm not good girl..." I response, before Raid pulls me by my hair, hitting himself hard into me. I let out loud moan instantly, because thrusth was like mixture of sweet and pain.   
"Kadar, could you use your cock to block her mouth?" Raid askes dull, when I keep whimpering against my own will. Now I know last one's name, right before Kadar intrudes his half soft member on my lips and then pushes it in. He easily fills my small mouth, but doesn't stop there. Slowly moving his manhood against my inner cheeks and tongue, he makes his way down my throath. I'm about to gag, when Kadar holds my head firmly with his hand and pushes it deeper. At the same time, Raid is doing my equally wet hole with more quicker and powerful thrusts.   
"I thought that she will be tighther." Raid grunts, not knowing that it still hurts. Kadar pulls out, saliva splashing from my lips to wet my cape and upper part of the dress.  
"Gash." I burst out, trying to breath again heavily. Raid still guides me closer by my hair and holds side of my bare hip with his other hand. He does few more rhytmic thrust and then pulls out, giving aching spank to my bottom. 

I lay face to the ground, inhaling with deep breaths. I try to gather as much air to my lungs as I can, but some pants waste my air. My legs are weak and can't hold my weight anymore.   
"Come on, lets get the hell out of here." I hear Yousef saying and then hear Zarar's terrified neigh. In all my strength, I try to get up, but attempt it stopped by pain on my fingers. I gaze up and see Raid, who bites his lip and grins to me deviously. I see him holding the blade. Its mine! Man removes his boot from my joints and then throws blade to the ground, next to me. Raid buttons his pants back up.  
"Keep it, kid." He smiles with half of his mouth, not looking much older than me. I wonder how he can be his elders boss, maybe because of that cocky attitude and talent to compromise. I'm still pleased, that I got my weapon back. He walks away and them turns around, to salute me with wink. Unfortunately, they take Zarar as Kadar jumps on its back and Raid takes it from the strap. I bang my head back to ground and reach my fingers to search for the blade. I got it and lift it up.

"Stupid horse!" I hear Kadar to exclaim and Zarar neighting angrily. I get up and see my horsey giving them hard time. He kicks his back legs and tries to drop bandit from his back. I laugh a little and cheer him on. Yousef and Raid gazes at me, when Kadar hits his back on the ground. Zarar whips his head up and forth and tries to get free from Raid's grib.   
"Good boy, Zarar!" I yell, when he makes clear that he dislikes heavily his new owners. Horse keeps struggling, until strap loosens from youngest hand and Zarar walks back to me. I stand up and pet his moozle. Zarar gives me pleasurable neight and leans towards my chest.   
"See, he thinks that your are idiots. Thats my horsey." I mock a bit and make Raid furious, others stand on their places, trying to figure out what is going on.   
"You little witch." He grunts and comes closer with his blade drawn ready. I gaze back at him eyes sharp, ready to flee on Zarar's back, when I surprisingly hear regonizable voice near me. Me and Raid both stuns, when he repeats his words.   
"Touch her and I'll kill you." Dark, but deep, masculine voice threathnens. I can't see him yet, but I regonize Alaa's voice. I can't believe it, I came here to find him and there he is, projecting me without my begging. I smile a bit, when I finally see his face again. It makes me feel warm and safe, those handsome features. I regret that I thought he and Raid be in same league. Latter is just one moron, when he throws in another mock.  
"That's bit late, hero. Your little lady was hell of a bitch." He bits his teeth, waiting for Alaa's response. He gives me quick look and mets my sad, but determined face.   
"Just scram worthless bandits." Alaa says calmly, lifting his hood up. Raid gots little scared, realizing that he is about the duel with feared man. He looks back to Yousef and Kadar, who seems terrified.   
"Oh fuck." Raid exclaims and sticks his blade back to belt. Zarar waves his tail, when Alaa pets the horse. Quickly three of them flee, speachless, when my saviour places his hand to my shoulder. I smile to myself, feeling fine for the long time. 

"What was that all about?" Alaa asks, when I try tidy myself a bit. We sit next to river and Zarar fulfils his thirsty again with cold water. He is bit shocked, but now we are all fine. I look at my horse and smile shyly.   
"Zarar gives me nothing than trouble, but I still can't help to like him." I laugh a little and Alaa keeps my eyes on him. I try to avoid his gaze, because it makes me nervous.   
"You got attacked by them, are you allright?" He asks worried and I fake a smile. I'm not sure if worries about me or what.   
"Worry about Zarar, okay? He have panicked all the day." I reply, feeling look back from the horsey. Its me, who causes him all this trouble. Maybe its better, if I release him and let him go back to his owner in town. I sit on the green, leaning to my knees, when Alaa startles me by coming closer. I nod left and gaze right into his eyes. I feel wave of sadness and happiness at the same time. He is not wearing his hood anymore, when I can feel soft, warm lips to touch mine gently. He gives me quick peck, what from my back out. Oddly, kiss felt insecure.   
"Jamila..." He starts with my name, but I have already turned my head away. Zarar looks at my way and walks bit closer. Maybe its time to move on. 

I stand up and pull Zarar by its strap. This is the goodbye, either for me and Alaa or me and Zarar. I have reached my objective, here I'm with man what I was looking for, but oddly I feel like I'm doing wrong choice. Maybe that I have developed feelings to him, have affected my mission. Thought about losing him hurts so bad, that if I really lose him, I'll die. I pet Zarar's moozle and lean to it, closing my eyes and ready to cry few tear drops down his fur. Then Alaa grabs my arm, gently, but demanding and pulls me away from Zarar. He sees my tears, what I'm embrassed about and closes me for the hug. When I open my eyes, Zarar is gone.  
"Please, don't let me go." I blow weak whisper to the air, feeling mixed emotions in my heart. Like something is broken in there, but he knows how to fix it. Alaa cherishes my arms covered by my cape and touches my clothed hips gently with tip of his fingers. I rest my head to his shoulder, when he leans near me and slowly we both gaze to each other's eyes. 

That leads to the passionate kiss as our lips touch each other, first gently and then Alaa bites my upper lipper most softest way. He proceeds carefully, thinking about my feels. I moan in low tone as he starts undressing me, starting with taking off my cape. He smiles and kisses me again, holding me firmly. I take his shirt off, sensually rubbing his chest as our lips make rough contact again. He slides my dress down to my ankles and gives my neck harsh suck. Gash. At the same time I open his pants and pull them down. With gazing into his eyes, I jerk his member a bit, letting it grew to its full size, pointing up. With determition, I take off my panties and grab him by the hand, walking towards the river. Water is cold and feels tingling against warm skin. I press myself against Alaa and he wraps his arms around me. Water touches our chests as we kiss and start slowly make sweet love on the river. For about ten minutes, we are out of this world, in universum where only two of us exist. Alaa makes me forgot all the pain caused by this quest. Emotional and physical. His love fills me, lefting no question about that my journey have ended. All the movement against my bare skin, his lips on my collarbone, waist, thights. The way he holds me, gently thrusting into me, water as lubricant. The words he whispers to my ear, slightly nibbling my earlobe as we both erupt, felling into state of ecstacy. When he carries me out of the water, I realize that I have found what I was looking for. He have only not become my mentor, but also my lover.


End file.
